Amistad fracturada
by HojaDePapel
Summary: Pelear por primera vez con tu mejor amiga es algo difícil. Y se vuelve mas difícil cuando llega alguien que trata de usurpar tu lugar.


Amistad fracturada.

Martes, 05 del 2012

Disclaimer; Los personajes y lugares que puedan reconocer en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Michael Kaplan y Rod Rappaport, la historia es lo único que me pertenece.

Capitulo uno; El dolor de una pelea.

'_No tengo tiempo para tus fantasías rockeras' _

Esa frase no dejaba de rondar por la mente de Izzy.

Desde que Tripp se unió a Iron Weasel había sido ignorada en muchas ocasiones por su mejor amigo. Había sido rechazada de diferentes maneras. Se sintió insultada en tantas formas. Soporto que la trataran como un utensilio que podían usar cada vez que la necesitaban.

Podía soportar todo eso, pero no podía ni quería soportar que alguien se burlara de su sueño. Menos el.

Nadie se había burlado de su sueño, hasta ese día.

'_No tengo tiempo para tus fantasías rockeras'_ le había dicho, cuando su única intención era ayudarlos. En esos momentos no estaba pensando en ella ni en su carrera, estaba pensando en la banda, en su amigo, en sus amigos.

Eso le dolió mas que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo.

Ella nunca se burlo del sueño de Tripp, y siempre lo apoyo. Y cuando se unió a Iron Weasel espero ser tratada igual que siempre. Espero que el siguiera apoyándola como todo el tiempo, como ella lo siguió haciendo.

Pero el ya había abierto las alas para volar, dejándola sola en el frío suelo.

¿Qué si le había importado? No. No en un principio. Porque ella era feliz viendo como su amigo cumplía su sueño. Porque uno de los dos había logrado tocar ese paraíso que siempre soñaron.

Pero ahora si le importaba. Porque ahora se daba cuenta de las cosas. Tripp aun seguía en el mismo lugar en el que ella estaba, la única diferencia era que ahora no estaba sola. Ya no estaba a su lado.

Las lagrimas empezaron a escapar de sus ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo. Lo único bueno era que no había nadie para verla llorar. Porque ya no había nadie que pudiera verla llorar. Ya nadie estaba con ella, ni siquiera para burlarse de su sueño. Por que al final de cuentas, estaba sola.

Ahora estaba sola. Al final se daba cuenta de que estaba sola.

'_No tengo tiempo para tus fantasías rockeras' _

_La frase volvió a estallar en su memoria, haciéndola llorar mas, provocando que su pecho se convulsionara a causa del llanto._

_Le dolía mucho que su sueño fuera una fantasía rockera para su mejor amigo._

_Trago con dificultad por culpa del nudo que se había instalado en su garganta._

_Había pasado una semana desde la ultima vez que hablo con Tripp. _

_Las palabras aun le dolían, calando en lo mas hondo de su ser, rasgando cada vez mas profundo._

_Todo mundo comentaba el gran concierto que Iron Weasel había dado en La pila. Y ella trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no escuchar, pero al final siempre terminaba haciéndolo. Y al final, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, sonreía, feliz por su amigo._

_Pero luego volvía a recordar aquellas palabras, aquella frase, y su sonrisa se borraba._

_Desde que se peleo con Izzy se sentía raro._

_Se habían presentado en La pila después de que Derek recupero su voz. Y había tenido la esperanza de que Izzy asistiera, y así poder aprovechar para disculparse, pero ella nunca llego._

_En un principio se sintió molesto, pensando que Izzy se estaba comportando de una manera muy infantil. Después se sintió triste, porque comprendió el daño que sus palabras habían causado._

_Se sentía tan miserable._

_Izzy siempre había sido muy unida a el._

_Desde que tenían siete años habían estado juntos, apoyándose el uno al otro. Nunca se habían separado, ni peleado, y ahora era extraño estar así._

_Solo esperaba que eso acabara rápido._

_Ya había pasado poco mas de un mes desde aquella pelea, e Izzy seguía sin querer hablarle._

_Trato de disculparse un sinfín de veces, y ella siempre lo miraba de una manera que el no alcanzaba a comprender, y luego se iba, ignorándolo, dejándolo solo en su miseria._

_Se sentía frustrado, enojado y hasta cierto punto fastidiado._

_Todo el tiempo estaba de mal humor, no quería hablar o estar con alguien. Su único momento de paz era en el que ensayaba o tocaba en La pila._

_Esos eran sus cortos momentos de paz. Después de que se acababan Izzy y la pelea regresaban a su cabeza, atormentándolo._

_Ese día le había pedido a Jared que llevara a Izzy a La pila para que los viera tocar, y así poder disculparse._

_Ya estaba listo para subir al escenario, solo esperaba que Jared hubiera convencido a Izzy de ir a verlos tocar._

_Hola._

_Ok, esta historia ha salido de un momento a otro después de ver el capitulo 'Izzy in the band' y como estoy en un momento de depresión, combinado con inspiración, decidí escribir una pequeña historia que constara de unos tres o cuatro capítulos._

_Espero que la disfruten y no se olviden dejar sus comentarios._


End file.
